Chemically modified polyvinyl chloride compositions are numerous and well-known. The usual approach to the modification of this type of polymer is by means of grafting onto the macromolecule of various other reactive monomers, telomers or other entities, by chemical, photochemical or radiation induced reactions. Processes of this kind are well documented. Thus, A. Chapiro, in his book "Radiation Chemistry of Polymeric Systems", V., 15, 1962, extensively quotes many cases of radiation grafting of various monomers to P.V.C. More recently, Kennedy has developed a general method for the chemical grafting of certain monomers to P.V.C., using an alkyl-aluminum catalyst (Cationic Graft Copolymerization, Ed. J. P. Kennedy, Interscience, 1977). No commercial application has, to our knowledge, resulted from these and similar approaches for several reasons. Radiation-grafting requires expensive and cumbersome equipment, as well as elaborate safety precautions. The catalytic methods of Kennedy involve the use of expensive and dangerous-to-handle metallo-organic compounds. In addition, to effect a grafting reaction on P.V.C. in accordance with the various methods described in the literature, the P.V.C. has to be dissolved in an organic anhydrous solvent, such as cyclohexanone, or tetrahydrofuran, forming very viscous solutions even at quite low concentrations, which are extremely difficult to handle in a chemical reaction. This is the main reason why previous attempts to modify P.V.C. by grafting reactions remain to date a laboratory exercise only.
The interest in graft-modified P.V.C. is very considerable. This is spurred by the various well known shortcomings of neat polyvinyl chloride, especially when intended for certain particular uses. Thus, P.V.C. is largely used in a highly plasticized form, for the production of films, tubings, coatings, etc. The common plasticizers used, such as the various phthalate esters, and particularly di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate, lack in "permanence" and tend to exude in time from the polymer compositions, leaving a brittle and friable object. The extraction of plasticizer--which does not form a chemical bond with the macromolecule--is particularly accelerated by contact with various solvents that leach it out from the polymer matrix. Such plasticized compositions are, therefore, restricted to use in solvent-less environments.
As a result of the possible exudation of the phthalate plasticizers these compositions have lately become a subject for review, since they have been shown to induce tumors in the liver of mice (C. E. News p. 5, May 5, 1980).
Another well-known drawback of commercial P.V.C. compositions is their hydrophobic nature. This results in the accumulation of static electricity, and the easy deposition of dust, which in certain applications (music records, greenhouse coverings, textile fibers) is very deleterious.
A recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,714 by Levin and Vofsi relating to the modification of P.V.C. by thio-etheric group (i.e. --S--(CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --O).sub.n --R), reveals the possibility of grafting on P.V.C. the above groups and thus creating a composition of material which behaves like internally plasticized P.V.C.